1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a grinding tool, specifically, it is related to a grinding tool suitable for processing hard materials by grinding in ductile mode.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional been grinding tools of various shapes are suitable for uses such as the cutting, surface grinding, or contour grinding in ductile mode of hard objects including glass, various ceramics, and silicon, etc. Such grinding tools generally use diamonds or other abrasive materials as the grinding particles, and the grinding tool is formed by bonding this abrasive material around the outside or on the tips of a rod shaped or disk shaped base member using sintering metal or adhesive. The grinding tool is installed on the rotating axis of a processing device, and, in a rotating state, grinding is achieved by directly contacting the surface of the object to be ground.
However, in conventional grinding tools, the grinding resistance in relation to the amount of grinding continues to increase, and becomes an extremely high value. Also, the cut made by the grinding tool worsens. For this reason, it is necessary to use high strength grinding machinery, and it further becomes necessary to frequently replace the grinding tool and perform so-called `dressing`. Consequently, dressing must be performed many times when grinding large volumes. This frequent maintenance is inefficient and expensive.